


Mamma Mia!

by Alexander_Daeqirelle



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mamma Mia! AU, but it's funnnn, may is donna, may is peter's mom in this one, natasha and valkyrie are the wine aunts, not that any of this makes sense, otherwise it doesn't make sense, peter is sophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Daeqirelle/pseuds/Alexander_Daeqirelle
Summary: Peter Parker runs a hotel with his mom on the Greek Island of Kalokairi and soon he'll get to marry the love of his love. Perfect right? But there's one thing that has been missing his whole life: a father. But perhaps a diary, a wedding and memories of a summer long ago might change that...Or: the Mamma Mia! AU nobody asked for





	1. Prologue

Peter was humming softly to himself as he tied the small boat to the docks. There was no mailbox on the small Greek island where he lived with his mom so he had rowed to the Mainland to post his letters. Sending the mail was usually his mom’s job, since she owned their little hotel, but these letters were special so he wanted to do it himself. Most importantly though, she wasn’t allowed to know about it.

The sun was setting as he made his way through the streets until he arrived at his destination. He took the letters out of his pocket, then he took a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

“Here goes…

To Tony Stark.

To Thor Odinson.

To Steve Rogers.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Peter!”

“Ned!”

The wooden pier creaked below them as the two best friends ran towards each other. They met in a big hug followed by their signature handshake.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Peter smiled brightly.

“Me too!” I can’t believe you’re getting married tomorrow.”

Ned let out a nostalgic sigh. It seemed only yesterday that he had talked Peter into finally asking MJ out. Time flew by on wings Icarus would be jealous of.

“I can’t wait, I love her so much.” Peter said happily before he turned serious. “I have to tell you something.”

Ned’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god is she pregnant?”

“What? No, listen.”

Peter pulled Ned to the shade of the trees, away from the eyes and ears of the fishermen, and pulled out a notebook.

“I found this a while ago when I was cleaning the attic. It’s May’s diary from the year she was pregnant with me.”

“Does she know you have it?”

Ned was balancing on the edge between shock and curiosity.

“Of course not! And she’s not going to. You know what she told me when I asked about my father? That it was a summer romance and he was gone before she realized she was pregnant with me and I just accepted that that was all I would ever know but…” He held up the book. “She wrote about him.”

Ned’s excitement had taken over. “You know who he is?”

Peter didn’t answer but opened the notebook and started reading out loud: _“July 17th. What a night. Tony rowed me over to Kalokairi, that lovely little island. We danced on the beach, we kissed on the beach and . . .”_

“Dot, dot, dot?”

Peter was grinning. “Dot, dot, dot, that’s what they did in the old days. _Tony is the one, I know he is. I’ve never felt this way before_.”

“Wow, so this Tony guy is your father?” asked Ned.

“There’s more.” Peter continued. _“All this time, he's been telling me he loves me, and now he's announced that he's engaged, so he's gone home to get married and I’m never going to see him again._

_ August 4th. What a night. Thor rented a motorboat and I took him to the island. Though I’m still obsessed with Tony, Thor is such a wild and funny guy and one thing led to another and . . . _

_August 11th. What a night. Steve turned up out of the blue and I said I’d show him the island. He’s so sweet and understanding and I couldn’t help it . . .”_

It was silent for a moment after Peter stopped reading while Ned tried to process everything he had heard.

“So… which one of these guys is your father?”

“I don’t know,” admitted Peter, “But I’m going to find out.”

“How?”

“I invited them to my wedding. I’ll know my father when I see him, Ned, and then everything will fall into place.”

“You invited all three of them?” Ned’s mouth hang open in shock. “Peter, that’s crazy!”

Peter at least had the decency to look a little bit guilty. “Well there’s nothing to be done about it now. They all said yes!”

...

The sleek black car that looked it had only just left the factory pulled up at the docks just as the small island ferry set sail. “Wait!” A man in a fancy black suit and expensive looking sunglasses ran to the water and waved his hands while his driver hurriedly got his bags out of the car. “Come back!” But captain Clint had forgotten his hearing aids and continued his course.

“He’s not coming back Tony,” said the driver. “We’ll have to find another way to Kalokairi. When’s the next boat?”

“In three days,” said another man, who was still catching his breath and was clearly suffering from the same misfortune as Tony.

The businessman cursed.

“Hey!” Another voice called out. “You guys here for the wedding?”

“Yes,” said Tony and the other man nodded as well as they turned around a saw a muscular, slightly sunburned man with wavy hair standing on a sailing boat. He was smiling at them.

“You want a ride?”

…

Meanwhile on the island ferry, May’s two best friends and Peter’s unofficial aunts, Natasha and Valkyrie, were trying to survive the heat. Valkyrie decided to stay hydrated by drinking her bodyweight in Greek wine while Natasha was desperately trying to wave both cool air in her face and look dignified at the same time. The fact that her face was almost the same color as her hair made it obvious that she was failing.

“Choose your next husband somewhere in a neutral climate,” advised Valkyrie. “You’re not used to any sun after so much time in Siberia.”

Natasha snorted. Her marriage to Bucky Barnes had lasted only a couple of months. He was hot, sure, but they were so not compatible. But he was a high ranking officer in the army which had made him rich and that was even more attractive than his muscles. The ship’s captain, Clark or whatever, had been sending her not so subtle looks during the trip but there’s no way she’d ever pick someone like him. Natasha was a lady of class after all. Before she could come up with a witty reply they had arrived on the island, where May was waiting for them.

…

The three special guests were unloading their luggage from Thor’s boat when Peter first saw them as he was walking by the beach. He froze in his steps and his heart stopped beating for a moment. It had to be them. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his now hammering heart before he approached them. This was it, he was finally going to meet his father.

“Hello!” He called out. “Are you here for the wedding?” Thank god his voice was steady.

“Yes we are!” A tall man said enthusiastically. He was very muscular, dressed like a surfer and his long, wavy hair was partially braided. “I’m Thor,” he introduced himself. “Thor Odinson.”

The man beside him, in long khaki pants, a checked shirt and short blonde hair that was neatly kept in place by a generous amount of gel, followed his example. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

The man in the fancy suit on his right took off his sunglasses and shrugged. “You know who I am.”

“Tony Stark.”

It was barely more than a whisper. Peter was having a hard time breathing. Thor, Steve, Tony. Thor Steve, Tony. One of them was his father, but who? His eyes kept going from one to another. Thor, Steve, Tony. He had been so sure he would recognize the man who was partly responsible for creating him but now that they were all standing before him he had no clue. It could be any of them.

“We are expected, aren’t we?” asked Steve when Peter remained silent.

“Yes! Yes, absolutely,” Peter shook himself out of his trance. He could worry about this later. Now he just had to get these men out of here before May saw them. “I’ll take you to your rooms. Follow me.”

He led them through the small authentic streets that the island was full of, past grazing donkeys, local people doing their laundry and anywhere that wasn’t near the main route to the hotel. Finally they reached May’s old goat house. She used the ground floor for storage but he knew that she never visited the attic anymore. It’s where he found her diary.

He led his three potential fathers up the stairs to the spacious room where he had placed three borrowed mattresses and some blankets and a painting to make it feel homey. Tony looked around. He seemed awfully out of place in his suit.

“Thanks for the tour kid. Can we see our rooms now?”

Thor laughed as he let himself fall down on one of the mattresses where he made himself comfortable. “This is your room Stark.”

Both Tony and Steve looked at Peter for confirmation with a horrified expression. Peter shrugged awkwardly.

“The hotel is kind of full because of the wedding so…”

Thor laughed at the other men’s expressions. “Come on Stark, it’s an adventure. It’ll be good for you.”

Steve intervened before Tony could say something.

“Can we see May now?”

Peter gave them an apologetic smile.

“Uhh… I’m afraid not.”

“Why not?”

Tony was clearly not happy about all this.

“Because,” Peter took a deep breath, “she doesn’t know you’re here. I invited you.”

The three men remained silent in surprise.

“She’s been so busy with the wedding, I wanted to surprise her. Please don’t be mad at me.”

Thor broke the silence by laughing again.

“I like your spirit boy! This is an adventure indeed.”

Peter smiled a little.

“Please don’t tell her it was me who invited you though.”

They promised they wouldn’t, though some after a little hesitation. There was more to be said but at that moment the door to the goat house opened and Peter’s expression turned panicked.

“I have to go. Please don’t leave.”

With their help he climbed out of the window and ran to the hotel as fast as he could.

…

May’s arms hurt from all the things she had been carrying the past days. The wedding was tomorrow and there was still so much to organize… She had never been so stressed in her entire life. She put the baskets down in her goat house when she heard rumbling upstairs. That was odd. There was no one supposed to be up there. She climbed the ladder to have a look. Please don’t let there be rats again…

She peeked into the attic. At first she was relieved when she didn’t see rats but three strange men were not much better. What would they be doing here? She crept a little more upward in order to get a better look. Her eyes travelled upward until they met three faces. Three faces she hadn’t seen in over twenty years. Three faces she would never forget no matter how much time passed. In her shock she let go of the ladder and fell.


	3. Chapter 3

“May!” the three men screamed out in unison as they rushed to the stairwell, then breathed out a relieved sigh at the sight. May had landed on one of the hay bales and was perfectly fine which, for her, was unfortunate because now she couldn’t blame the men’s existence on a concussion or the like. Steve held out a hand to help her up but she ignored him.

“What are you doing here?”

The three men looked at each other, remembering their promise.

“I’m writing a travel piece,” improvised Thor.

“I’m on a spontaneous holiday,” managed Tony.

“I uh, just dropped in to say hi.” Steve.

May clearly didn’t believe any of that but decided to let it go in favor of a more important question.

“But why are you _here_? Who said you could stay in my goat house?”

“Didn’t catch the name.”

“Some Greek guy.”

“He definitely spoke Greek.”

“Or maybe he said we _couldn’t_ stay in the goat house.”

“Yeah maybe that was it.”

May let out an exasperated sigh. “That was definitely it. Listen, I’m busy and I’m full… there’s a wedding tomorrow... You can’t stay here. I’m going to arrange for a boat to take you back to the mainland.”

“I have a boat,” said Thor.

“You have a boat? Great, perfect, then get on it and get out of here.”

Without waiting for their reaction she stormed out of the house and ran back to the hotel, only just making it to her room before she collapsed on her bed and burst into tears.

…

“May, open the door, let us in!”

“We know you’re in there honey, we can hear you crying. Let us help you!”

Natasha and Valkyrie had been knocking on May’s bedroom door for almost five minutes now and she still wouldn’t open it. At last Valkyrie just decided to climb through the window and open the door for Natasha from the inside. They joined their best friend on the bed.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

May sat up between the two girls and started talking through her tears.

“You know… how I always told you… that I didn’t know who Peter’s dad was? … Well… there are three guys… I slept with around that time… and they’re all three… here in my goat house… the day before Peter’s wedding!”

She started crying again. “What do I do? Peter can never find out about this.”

“Are they still in the goat house?” Natasha asked.

May shook her head. “I told them to leave, but what if someone saw them? Peter shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Valkyrie said with a determined look on her face. “If they ever set foot on this island again, Natasha and I will take care of them.”

Natasha nodded. “I learned some very interesting things in Russia. We’ll find out what they want. And Peter will never have to know.”

…

Peter was pacing through his room. Ned and MJ sat on his bed and followed him with their eyes.

“… so I hid them in mom’s goat house and now I have three possible fathers!”

“I thought you said you would recognize your father when you saw him,” MJ said, her chin resting on her knees. Peter had told her as soon as he had received their RSVP’s. She thought it was a stupid plan but supported him in his search anyway.

“I thought I would! But none of them look like me and now I don’t know what to do!” He let himself fall down on the bed and buried his face in his pillow. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Maybe it’s none of them after all,” suggested Ned.

Peter shook his head. “They’re the only guys mom slept with around the time I was conceived. It has to be one of them. I just don’t know which one.”

He sounded defeated. MJ ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

“Maybe you should talk to them, get to know them. That might give you some answers.”

“You think?” He sounded hopeful.

“It’s worth a try.”

…

It had taken Peter a few moments to find his courage but finally made his way back to the goat house where he had left the three men who could be his father. Yet when he arrived he found the place empty. He instantly panicked. Where could they have gone? Then he remembered that Thor owned a boat. They wouldn’t have left, would they? He took a sprint towards the beach.

As he neared the docks he saw the men loading their bags onto the ship. “Wait!” he yelled. “Wait!” They heard him and thankfully listened as he stopped short in front of them, completely out of breath.

“Are you leaving already?”

“Your mom kicked us out,” said Thor with a friendly smile. “So we’re going to take a tour around the island. Do you want to come?”

“But you’ll be back for the wedding right?”

“Of course!” Steve said instantly. “We just thought it would be best if we stayed out of your mom’s way a little.”

Peter smiled.

“Alright.”

And he let Thor help him on the boat.

They spent the afternoon sailing. Peter pointed out the landmarks, Thor taught them all a few things about operating a boat and when they got tired they all took a swim. As they were watching the sun get lower they shared some stories, about the time they spent on the island twenty years ago and about the lives they were living now. Thor was travelling the world and lived off the money he made from the books he wrote about his journeys. Steve lived in Brooklyn with his dog and Tony, well, Tony was Tony, but he wasn’t just the businessman who was all over the news. He told them about his wife and proudly showed pictures of his young daughter, Morgan.

Peter had to say goodbye way too soon for his liking but they promised him they’d still be here tomorrow. As he made his way back to the hotel to get ready for his bachelor party, he was still confused as to which one of these men was his father but he was really glad he took MJ’s advice. Regardless of which one of them was the one, they were all genuinely nice men and that was good to know. He’d have a great father, once he figured out who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing about this makes sense but I'm having a hell of a great time here

The party was in full swing and Peter was having the time of life, dancing to the music and playing games with Ned. But Greek nights were already hot and with all the lights and the number of people he had invited the heat became suffocating and he told Ned he was going to get some fresh air and would be back in a minute.

He stepped outside, the music fading once the door closed behind him, and breathed in the evening air. It took him a moment to notice the man standing by the water but once he did he recognized him instantly. It was Thor. Peter walked over to him and for a moment they watched the waves in silence. Thor was the one who eventually broke it.

“I have to be honest, I didn’t expect May to have an all grown up son.”

Peter didn’t know what to say to that.

“Is your father here too?”

“I don’t know who my father is.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be. May has enough love in her for two.”

He smiled softly at that.

“Yes, she was always a very sweet woman.”

Thor stared melancholically into the distance for a moment.

“She’s done a wonderful job, raising such a good man. Peter… are you named after anyone?”

Peter shrugged.

“I believe there’s a friend of someone she knew back then who was called Peter and she just really liked the name. But she never told me much about it.”

“Oh,” said Thor. “I have a friend named Peter. He’s from Missouri.”

There was silence again as Thor carefully looked Peter over as if he was checking something. “How old were you again?”

“I’m twenty.”

Thor took a deep breath. “Excuse me,” he said and went to walk away but realization had dawned on Peter now too and he grabbed his arm as he walked by.

“Wait!”

Thor stopped and slowly turned around again.

“Are you my father?”

“Yes… I think I am.”

Peter felt like he could cry. It had taken twenty years but he finally had his answer.

“Will you dance with MJ tomorrow at the wedding, as my father?”

Thor nodded. “Of course. But it’s our secret until then, okay?”

Peter smiled brightly. “Okay. See you tomorrow!”

They parted with a hug. Peter felt like he was floating. This night couldn’t get any better. He practically danced inside to go find Ned and tell him the news.

When he got inside he realized a few more people must have arrived as it was way busier than when he had left. He was working his way through the crowd, trying to find his best friend, when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him aside to a quieter spot, though they still had to talk loudly to be heard over the music.

“Peter!”

“Tony, hi!”

“I know why you invited me here! I was looking at the invitation and then it hit me! Peter Benjamin Parker! Your mother knew how much I loved that name! I’m your father aren’t I? I’m so glad I found out before the wedding! I’ll be there tomorrow, but don’t tell anyone yet, alright? It’s our little secret!”

“A-alright!”

Peter was too surprised to say anything else and suddenly found himself full of doubt again. Had he made a mistake earlier? Was Tony his father instead of Thor?

Tony released his arms and flashed him a bright smile before returning to party, briefly placing his fingers over his lips before he disappeared in the crowd. Now he didn’t need Ned, he needed a drink.

Desperately. He made his way to the bar, only to find the last person he wanted to see right now sitting there. Steve Rogers. He tried to turn away and go back but it was too late. Steve had already seen him and was calling out his name.

“Peter! How long have you known I’m your father? That’s why you invited me here, didn’t you? Well, don’t worry, I’ll be here for you from now on! But don’t tell anyone until tomorrow!”

Peter fled the scene before Steve could say anything else, only barely aware that he was skipping his own party. He needed to think right now and he couldn’t do that with loud music and three men who all believed they were his father. So he went to the only person he could go to right now who wasn’t at the party. MJ.

…

He was pacing the floor again.

“This is a disaster. Yesterday I had no fathers and now I have three of them! And they all want to make it known tomorrow! What do I do? I never should have invited them.”

MJ made sympathetic noises at him.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll text Ned to feed them so much alcohol they won’t remember anything tomorrow.”

“You think that’ll work?”

MJ shrugged. “They can’t show up if they’re in a coma.”

“That’s not funny.”

“Fine. I can just make them leave. Say they’re uninvited or something.”

“Isn’t that rude?”

“I don’t care what they think that is.”

Peter sighed and let himself fall down on the bed next to her. She leant down to kiss him.

“Don’t worry babe, we’ll figure something out.”


	5. Chapter 5

Despite MJ’s reassuring words, Peter didn’t get that much sleep that night and he wasn’t the only one. May lay awake for most of the night, thinking that whatever deity had cursed her probably wouldn’t be done just yet. 

“You have to check if they’re really gone,” she pretty much begged Natasha and Valkyrie over breakfast. “I won’t rest as long as there’s a chance they can ruin Peter’s wedding.” 

Seeing how much this meant to her, the two women didn’t protest and went out in the heat of the day to spy on these mysterious gentlemen. In all fairness, they had become quite curious about them. The first stop was the goat house but that was still abandoned so they made their way down to the beach. May had told them that one of them had a ship and they needed to make sure that that was gone too. Natasha glanced at the fishermen’s boats through her expensive sunglasses and shook her head. 

“They’re really gone. May’s got nothing to worry about.”

Valkyrie shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand. 

“Are you sure? What about that one?” She pointed at Thor’s modest sailing boat. 

Natasha, a lady of class with expensive taste, snorted. “May said he had a ship, woman. That piece of wood is nothing more than a glorified raft. There’s no ship anywhere here, let’s go. I need some shade and a margarita.”

Valkyrie, trusting in her friend’s taste, lowered her hand and turned around. “Yeah the coast’s clear. Let’s get a drink.”  
…  
Back at the hotel Ned and MJ tried to convince Peter of the same thing. 

“Did you really get them that drunk?” Peter sounded unbelieving. 

“What? No!” said Ned. “They didn’t want more alcohol so I changed the time on their watches. They won’t be there believe me.”

MJ shared Peter’s confused look.   
“How did you even…? Never mind, the point is Peter, everything is going to be fine. Today is not about worrying about them, today is about us, okay?” 

Peter smiled and kissed her.   
“Yeah, you’re right. Today is about us.” 

He kissed her once more and then he got up.   
“Well, I should be leaving. I’m not allowed to see you before, so next time I see you you’ll be walking down the aisle.” 

MJ smiled back at him.  
“I can’t wait. Now get out of here.”  
…  
The ceremony was beautiful. Ned had started crying the moment MJ walked into the room and May had joined him not long after. Peter was smiling the whole time and couldn’t keep his eyes off his bride. MJ was smiling more than she had in her entire life and even she got emotional when it was time to say their vows. When they finally kissed all the guests cheered and Peter was pretty sure he had never been this happy in his entire life. 

They were all too busy to notice the three men standing in the back of the room. Ned’s watch trick hadn’t worked, as the boat also had a clock but that didn’t matter now. Nothing mattered except their love. 

The party was in full swing when it was finally time for their first dance as a married couple and the two lovebirds held each other close as they swung around the room. Everyone was watching them with a smile. Everything was perfect until the song ended and it was time to chance dance partners. May took Peter in her arms and one of MJ’s uncles was supposed to dance with her but the three other men stepped forward as well, looking at each other with confusion.   
May sighed deeply.  
“Oh Peter, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be mom, I invited them.”

“You what? How did you even know?” 

“I uh found your diary,” he admitted with a blush. 

May’s mouth hang open in shock and surprise.

“Oh Peter,” she said again and hugged him. 

The entire room was silent for a moment, only to be broken by MJ’s uncle.  
“Can someone please explain what’s going on?” 

The rest of the guests murmured in agreement. May scraped her throat.

“Well, one of these men is Peter’s father, but we don’t know which one of them it is.”

The murmurs among the crowd intensified.

“Wait, so let me get this straight,” Steve asked. “I could be Peter’s father, but it could also be Thor or Tony?” 

May nodded. There was silence for a moment as everyone asked themselves what to do next. Steve made up his mind very quickly.

“Well, I just want to say that I would be honored to have even a third of Peter. I never thought I’d have that much of a child. May, you were the first woman I ever loved and you were also the last woman I ever loved.” 

Thor stepped forward.   
“I’m with Steve. Being a third of your dad sounds great to me.”

“Well, we should probably find out for legal reasons, but even if I don’t turn out to be your biological dad I would love to be your honorary father.” Tony joined in.

“Really?” Peter asked with tears in his eyes. 

“Really.”

“Absolutely.”

Yeah, kid.” 

And as the dance party turned into a group hug Peter thought how funny life could be. Two days ago he had had no father and now he had three of them. And this time he didn’t think it with exasperation but with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this, let me know what you think!


End file.
